Niji
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: 'Si te acercas más a esas hojas, dejarás tu cara marcada en ellas. ' Siguió una mirada fugaz. Un cerrar violento de libros y un portazo. Nunca hay una segunda oportunidad para dar una buena primera impresión, menos cuando se trata de brindarla al ratón bibliotecario. (AU)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no son míos, sino de sus respectivos autores. No existe ningún ánimo de lucro ni mucho menos, mala fe sino simple entretenimiento. **

**Historia situada en Universo alternativo (AU).**

* * *

**Niji**

La vida de una persona puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando menos se lo espera. Los creyentes en los dioses decían que era todo gracias a los grandes entes, por ello corrían a hincarse ante imágenes a rezar en modo de eterna fidelidad y agradecimiento. Esto por supuesto no lo hacía Manabe Jinichirou. Era una actitud patética de los seres humanos, o eso consideraba no tanto por mostrarse escéptico ni por el hecho de no tener religión. Su mente daba para más, no todo se daba gracias al poder de Zeus, Odín, el Dios católico u Buda.

Sin embargo, cuando su vida no podía dejar de ser monótona, lo conoció...

Hora de creer que los milagros tal vez existan.

Los sucesos comenzaron en la biblioteca perteneciente a la enorme Facultad de Ciencias de la Universidad de Waseda, situada en la capital de Japón, lugar donde el único hijo del gobernador estudiaba una carrera. Un completo lujo que la mente brillante del chico de diecisiete años no desaprovecharía. Por ende se encontraba como todos los días buscando información en diferentes títulos literarios, esta vez referentes a la vida del famoso Da Vinci, necesitaba información para su proyecto final que hablaría sobre la Mona Lisa, la obra más conocida del artista. ¿Y por qué precisamente esa pintura? Porque Manabe tenía muy presente en su materia gris que, el pintor en sus épocas tuvo que necesitar ayuda numérica para hacer trazos tan exactos debido a la estructura; como por ejemplo utilizar distancias. El joven quisiera meterse en los zapatos de Leonardo Da Vinci y quebrar su cabeza, con la finalidad de descubrir el procedimiento que ese genio usó siglos atrás. Cosa obviamente impresionante, mejor dicho inimaginable que alguien de su edad se preste la molestia para investigarlo. Si es mucha presión para un adulto promedio, es peor para un chico.

Sus ojos grises pasaban rápidamente de línea en línea, procesando en su desarrollado cerebro la vida y obra de Da Vinci, sus aportes, curiosidades que bien servirían para elaborar un buen trabajo lleno de contenido. Concentrado y sin descanso, como un típico ratón de biblioteca.

Ahí fue cuando hizo su aparición la persona por la cual, en la actualidad, lo ha dejado todo... Como todos se preguntan ''¿Cómo sucedió?'' acá empieza la historia.

Los alumnos de su salón le llamaban ''extraño''; murmuraban que de toda situación siempre analizaba el ''¿Por qué?'' desde el primer signo de interrogación. Buscaba explicación para cualquier hecho, incluso si no se cuenta con una. Y según testigos, mentes de primer lugar en la Universidad, siempre lograba entablar una conclusión.

Jinichirou tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que ponerse a investigar gente desconocida. Jamás le puso mucha atención a su alrededor por miedo a que se le contagiase la estupidez humana. El joven no buscaba a otras personas... vivía para él y los ideales de sus padres, quienes no cabían de gusto cada ocasión que llegaba un premio nuevo directo a la vitrina de su casa. Inconscientemente bajó su guardia con ese hecho, si Manabe no prestaba atención a su entorno... el otro si le ha puesto mucha atención a su intelectual _-y aburrida-_ persona.

Minaho se ha quedado observando al joven de los cuatro ojos desde hace tiempo sin que él se diese cuenta. Sabe que estudia Ciencias Matemáticas, una carrera demandante y que tiene el poder de retirar todo aspecto de la vida social. Tiene conocimiento de sus horarios, el tiempo aproximado que pasa en la biblioteca _-seguramente Manabe vive tanto en los libros que ni cuenta se ha dado que Minaho es quien cuida de ella-_ al principio lo seguía solo porque el de cabellos lavandas parecía interesante de alguna forma. Luego la palabra interés cambió de contexto.

Jinichirou es un despistado.

O así fue hasta que el pelirrojo, sin una pizca de pena llegó a su lado y le dijo: _''Si te acercas más a esas hojas, dejarás tu cara marcada en ellas. '' _

Siguió una mirada fugaz. Un cerrar violento de libros y un portazo.

–Minaho, si tu objetivo era llamar su atención... lo hiciste mal. -reprendió su compañero de clases, Matsukaze Tenma.

**.**

Nunca hay una segunda oportunidad para establecer una primera impresión, el mismo nombre lo dice. Manabe Jinichirou catalogaba a cierto estudiante de criminalística como un entrometido sin que hacer. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que pasaba en la biblioteca _-por fin se dio cuenta que Minaho suele estar ahí a diario-_ ha tenido oportunidad de tratarlo.

Y cuando lo trató, se mostró muy diferente. Concluyó que no era tan estúpido como pensaba; de hecho el suricato que daba cuerda a su cerebro corría demasiado rápido, pues Minaho es demasiado inteligente tanto, y odiaba admitirlo, como el mismo.

Solo había una diferencia muy visible: Jinichirou buscaba respuestas mediante cálculo exactos mientras Kazuto solo se dedicaba al método de investigación. Para cualquier científico que los conociera, diría que si se juntasen harían un excelente equipo. Uno actuando como el complemento del otro. Pero el orgulloso Manabe jamás lo haría, con su inteligencia propia bastaba.

Capaz ese aspecto en ambos, muy a pesar de sus pensamientos, los llegó a unir de manera extraña.

El proyecto de la Mona Lisa también influyó, pues Kazuto aportó voluntariamente algunos escritos hechos por él sobre los presuntos secretos de tan famoso óleo. Estos los hizo después de leer por tercera vez ''El Código DaVinci'', sacando sus propias conclusiones basadas en la obra literaria. Enriqueció aún más el proyecto de su nuevo amigo.

**.**

La sonrisa del intelectual parecía sincera y de cierto modo agradecida. El diez marcado con bolígrafo negro a un lado de su nombre, en la pizarra de calificaciones se lo debía a la ayuda de su buen compañero (mejor dicho el único) el Sherlock Holmes de las nuevas generaciones. Los profesores felicitaron a Jinichirou por el excelente trabajo que a su vez aclaró muchas dudas inclusive a los catedráticos; y el joven por mero agradecimiento se tomó el tiempo para hablar con el coordinador de la Facultad de Métodos de Investigación, con el fin de reconocer la participación de uno de sus alumnos de segundo grado en dicho proyecto. Eso no lo imaginó el pelirrojo ni en el mejor de los escenarios. Pero cuando el profesor de inglés le comunicó que tenía dos puntos extras por la ayuda al otro compañero, se sacó el premio gordo: no solo aprobaría la materia que por unas décimas casi arrastra como un costal hacia el camino del recurso, sino que ganó una oportunidad para abrazar a Manabe sin que éste le apartase con un librazo en la cara.

–No debiste, pero de cierto modo me has ayudado.

–Es lo de menos...

Desde ese momento los sentimientos del joven brillante despertaron. Los brazos de Kazuto daban una sensación de protección inimaginable. Compañía. Calidez fuera de ser cándida. Y por supuesto nada de incomodidad como los primeros días que entablaron conversación.

**.**

Sexto grado, un año difícil. Jamás estuvo tan al borde de re-cursar un semestre completo. Sus padres le dieron un enorme sermón acerca de sus calificaciones que, repentinamente bajaron de diez a ocho y siete. La verdadera razón recaía en las tediosas materias... Minaho se adelantó demasiado a los hechos _-como de costumbre-_ y pensó que la baja de Jinichirou se debía a su presencia. Tampoco iba a permitir que su relación afectase los estudios de su actual pareja. Kazuto al contrario seguía siendo el mejor de la clase, cursaba séptimo grado. A parte trabajaba como becario en la biblioteca, cosa que no había cambiado desde que hablaron por primera vez en ese lugar. Solo la sonrisa de Minaho, ahora cubría mucha preocupación. –Verás que saldrás mejor en el próximo bimestre, tienes tiempo para recuperarte.

.

Aunque esa vez le creyó, nunca pensó que iba a quedarse horas seguidas respondiendo ejercicios de los libros. Ecuaciones matemáticas, gráficas algebraicas, números, más signos y muchas literales era lo único que respiraba. Inclusive en los pocos ratos libres que lograba dedicarle al pelirrojo de ojos expresivos, pensaba en la respuesta de (9x+6i) x3 + (15x+2i) x2, al menos cuando su pareja no comenzaba a acariciarle el cuello con sus labios, en ese caso puede asegurarse el estremecimiento de Jinichirou y su pérdida de noción del tiempo y espacio. Era demasiado sensible y constantemente terminaba cerrando los apuntes y abalanzándose a su novio después.

Ese no era el problema, sino el levantarse temprano el día siguiente para cubrir toda marca con maquillaje, cortesía de Nozaki Sakura.

**.**

Azul. Blue. En cualquier país era un solo color, semejante al del cielo despejado típico de verano; un cielo como el tapiz de ese día tan importante en su vida. Con veintidós años de edad y después de mucho esfuerzo que bien ha dejado huellas presentes en su rostro cansado, se titulaba frente a los orgullosos padres de familia como un científico matemático hecho y derecho. El esfuerzo da frutos muy a pesar de las adversidades; fue premiado como el segundo lugar general de empeño escolar. No alcanzó el primero, mas estaba satisfecho porque muy al fondo de esas personas sentadas aplaudiendo a los recién graduados, pudo observar un hombre trajeado de peculiares cabellos anaranjados, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por su causa, con la mano bajo la barbilla. Su gesto característico.

Ese adulto, de ahora veintitrés se graduó como criminalista _-y de los mejores- _apenas hace seis meses; su novio estaba orgulloso de él. Y aunque los padres de Manabe echaran chispas después, logró bajar corriendo de la tarima sin tropezar por lo largo de la toga, arrojando su birrete sabrá donde, solo para darle las gracias al de orbes esmeralda con un significativo e inesperado beso que a más de uno en la ceremonia dejó boquiabiertos.

–Según mis cálculos, tu distancia conmigo no será menor a tres metros desde ahora.

Pensativo, Kazuto retiró sus lentes de sol. Arqueó una ceja, hasta que por fin el suricato volvió a moverse dentro de su cerebro y comprendió la información. – ¿Estás tratando que decir que...?

Jinichirou esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

**.**

Vivir juntos durante el transcurso de un año fue quizá la mejor idea que se les pudo ocurrir, sin embargo la experiencia no duró como querían. Al parecer a éstos dos jóvenes adultos enamorados les esperaba una catástrofe comparada en complejidad con el iceberg que hundió al Titanic en 1912, con excepción al hielo y al barco, siendo reemplazados estos dos factores por los padres de Manabe. La razón fue muy típica de seres con poderío expresado en montones de billetes verdes. La alta alcurnia, la clase alta a veces era muy cuidadosa con sus bienes... al grado de llegar a la ambición. Se acostumbran a mirar cada vez mas arriba sin importar los absurdos sentimientos. Esa era la ideología de los Manabe, la consecuencia: un arreglo matrimonial. Jinichirou tenía obligación de casarse con la ambiciosa hija de un gobernante extranjero.

Por supuesto la rabieta en la cena de Nochebuena, teñida después de color gris gracias a la noticia que fue oculta ante sus ojos por lo menos diez años, no se hizo esperar del inconforme involucrado. –No madre, padre... lo siento, saben perfectamente a quién amo.

Como sabían que su hijo iba a oponerse debido a su estúpido amorío con el simple empleado de investigaciones forenses, tuvieron tiempo _-además de apostar dinero en casinos-_ para idear un plan usando su inteligencia en conjunto, para un fin que no era nada menos que arruinarle la vida a su único hijo. Perversos, hicieron pública una terrible noticia: –Jinichirou... no se cuanto tiempo me quede de vida, así que... me gustaría verte casado con ella como mi última voluntad.

–Manabe estaba en un dilema. Uno respaldado por las lágrimas suplicantes de su madre. Una madre lo es todo, pero la señora Manabe no merecía perdón de nadie por tal mentira manipuladora. Jinichirou no era estúpido, por supuesto... pero ante esa situación se comportó como todo un estúpido. Con lágrimas en los ojos recogió sus maletas y dejó el apartamento que las dos mentes brillantes de Waseda compartieron. Ese lugar donde memorias se hacían cenizas a cada paso que daba el de ojos grises hacia el exterior. Kazuto siempre sonrió porque es valiente y entendió las razones del menor... aunque sabía que de algún modo le mintió. Manabe no le dejaría por una razón repentina como ''quiero ser independiente'', si fuese así jamás le hubiese propuesto el vivir juntos esa tarde de verano, en el día de su graduación. Pero también sabía que él no mentiría si no hay algo fuerte detrás. Sabe lenguaje corporal, esto permitió ver tras ese semblante seco, desde que entró por la puerta supo que ese día su novio iba a partir. Al verse al espejo también tiene idea de lo que oculta tras su sonrisa: tristeza, dudas, entre otros sentimientos que le pesaban en el pecho al criminalista. Entre ellos el arrepentimiento de no haberle tomado del brazo para detenerle, interrogarlo, escuchar la verdad de sus labios. Bajó la mirada. Después se sentó en los azulejos del baño, pensando en cómo arreglar el asunto.

**.**

Cierto científico de veinticinco años de edad se encontraba sentado en la sala principal de los tribunales de justicia familiar. Presentaba su típica vestimenta que consistía en una camiseta blanca, corbata negra, pantalón negro y una bata blanca hasta las rodillas. Sus ojos enfurecidos observaron tras los cristales a la mujer rubia de la contra, la cual con su sonrisa arrogante le retaba a más. El divorcio se complicó debido al nacimiento de la nueva heredera de la fortuna Manabe, la mujer no fue idiota para pelear la custodia de su hija de apenas tres meses de nacida. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: Le quitaba la hija y la herencia a su ''esposo''. Manabe en cambio si fue demasiado idiota al no tomar evidencias a su favor, el adulterio lo presenció y sobraban momentos fotografiados, que por razones imbéciles de su parte, no capturó. Esto más que afectarle en el corazón, le hirió en el orgullo. Nadie que se metiera con su orgullo y mucho menos con su hija quedaba con las manos limpias. Simplemente no lo iba a permitir.

Volvió a ser interrogado por el juez, Jinichirou declaraba el adulterio y la mujer lo desmentía. Tres sesiones más así, un mes sin su hija. Custodiado por el enemigo.

**.**

A la cuarta sesión las cosas cambiaron a su favor repentinamente... tal y como su vida ha cambiado. Como por arte de magia un investigador privado _-y anónimo-_ dejó ante los ojos del viejo juez varias fotografías que demostraban la veracidad absoluta de las palabras de Jinichirou: su mujer engañándolo con un empresario. Y no solo eso, sino una carpeta de documentos dictaminados como falsos acerca de la enfermedad terminal de su madre. Pruebas válidas ante la corte familiar. A su bendito favor.

El juez llegó al veredicto correspondiente después de otro interrogatorio en donde por fin la mujer terminó confesando todo: desde el matrimonio arreglado, transacciones ilegales de dinero hurtado -del propio Manabe- hasta las atrocidades cometidas en conjunto a la propia madre del científico. Eso si, la niña contenía los genes de su padre, no hacía falta la prueba del ADN debido al bestial parecido a Jinichirou. Considerando los aspectos, la denigrante conducta de la madre, la veracidad de las pruebas y las súplicas del hombre de cabellos lavanda, el juez declaró que la niña debía quedarse con él. El resplandor de luz en su mundo de oscuridad se hizo presente, su hija por fin entre sus brazos. Todo gracias a un investigador anónimo del cual estaba muy agradecido. Bueno, después de todo no termina siendo tan anónimo.

–Qué predecible eres.

**.**

Dejó su herencia a un lado, que los mentirosos de sus progenitores se ahogasen en dinero como siempre. No le importaron las disculpas de la misma manera que a ellos no les importó un reverendo pepino separarlo del amor de su vida. La ex esposa no fue a la cárcel ya que Manabe no quiso más pleitos legales, suficiente tuvo de ser citado cuatro veces ante la corte. Es verdad que robo es robo en Japón y China, sin embargo lo dejó pasar. Lo que no, es la posibilidad de acercarse a su hija, empleó una orden de restricción en su contra, por ende la mujer no criaría a la pequeña que engendró con malos fines. Así las cosas en su vida fueron ordenándose paulatinamente. El cielo dejó de ser gris para él en unos meses, con su hija al lado podía vislumbrar un arco iris... solo faltaba aprender a vivir con su propio sueldo. Y por supuesto, faltaba el sol.

**.**

Kazuto pasaba una brocha especial lentamente por la superficie, girando con mucho cuidado las cerdas sobre una bombilla eléctrica. El pigmento de grafito se impregnó en el vidrio de éste, revelando un par de huellas dactilares que después retiró con una cinta especial de celulosa, posteriormente pegó la cinta sobre una hoja de papel. Observó detenidamente el descubrimiento y comparó con otra imagen las características de esas huellas. –No son idénticas, él no es el asesino. –Suspiró. –Otra vez la justicia y sus errores. Encerraron al hombre equivocado. –Habló apara sí mismo en el silencio de su apartamento, que ahora estaba convertido en un laboratorio de criminalística mal ordenado. Antes de escribir las características de las huellas encontradas, retiró sus guantes de látex y los tiró en el bote de basura. Tomó fotografías de las comparaciones y después alguien tocó su puerta. Minaho, rendido rodeó los ojos y levantó su entumecido trasero de la silla, con dirección hacia la puerta.

–Boss de una vez aviso, no tengo el dictamen. Pero he llegado a una interesante conclusión. –Musitó antes de abrir la puerta.

–... ¿Atrapaste a otro psicópata? Eh

Levantó la mirada que yacía en el piso hasta quedar frente a frente con su pasado. Anteojos, orbes grises como una tarde lluviosa en Shibuya. Cabello de tono lila, piel de porcelana y bata de científico. Otra cosa: una maleta y una niña en brazos. Bajó su mano antes asentada en la comodidad de su barbilla. –Lo lograste. –Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el de orbes esmeraldas.

–Supongo. La tengo a ella y es lo que cuenta. Me has salvado, Kazuto.

–Fue un caso fácil de predecir al tratarse de ti. Eres muy transparente.

–Casi tan transparente como tú… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El pelirrojo sonrió con melancolía. –Te debía un favor.

Minaho se hizo a un lado, indicándole el paso a Jinichirou junto con su hija. Este gesto, por supuesto provocó que el corazón del científico matemático diese un vuelco en su pecho, al tiempo que recuperó la calidez que había perdido años atrás. Calidez que solo encontraba en el criminalista.

–Bienvenido a casa.

**.**

Una niña pequeña de dos años, a juzgar por las velitas rosadas que apagó sobre el pastel de frutillas, jugaba con el nuevo balón de soccer con mucho cuidado de no caerse. Cortesía del tío Matsukaze. Kazuto impulsaba el juguete hacia la niña de regordetas mejillas y cabello largo color lavanda atado en dos coletas, mientras Niji trataba de patear. La escena fue vista por su ahora esposo.

–Te dice ''papá'' primero que a mi y ahora solo quiere jugar contigo a la pelota. Voy a sobrar en esta casa algún día. –bufó el hombre de los anteojos, quien parecía leer información sobre medicamentos genéricos.

–Eso es porque vives en los libros. –El criminalista de la gabardina negra cargó a su hijita _-porque es su hija, él aceptó criarla junto a su esposo-_ de caballito y se acercó al más bajo. –Te dije que si te acercas más a esas hojas, dejarás tu cara marcada en ellas.

Jinichirou volteó a verlo con el rostro encendido, cientos de vasos sanguíneos reventaban bajo sus mejillas tiñéndole de rojo cada trozo de su cutis. Sonrió con ternura, después de todo ese idiota tenía mucha razón.

Escribió un libro... y en la primera hoja de la dedicatoria había una foto suya debajo de la cita:

_''Para mi hija Manabe Niji, y su padre cabeza hueca Minaho Kazuto. ''_

Su cara si terminó marcada en una de las hojas.

Y su vida estaba completa: él era el cielo, Kazuto el sol y su pequeña... el arco iris.

¿Debía creer en los dioses? No.

Pero sí en los lazos del corazón.

* * *

_Niji= Arco iris._

_Bien~ no soporté mucho tiempo mi hiatus en esta área del fandom, tenía que escribir algo de ellos antes de irme a publicar escritos a otro lado. La idea fue sencilla y me pasó automáticamente por la cabeza. Parece más la trama de una telenovela mexicana pero se hizo lo que se pudo, espero que les haya gustado y así. _

_So..._

_Cualquier duda o comentario, déjenlo en un review ¿vale?_

_Ciao._

**R. **


End file.
